


A Mother's Love

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Mary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want some stranger for his first heat. He just wants his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea of the anatomy goes to @bloodandcream.

The sweet scent hits her first. Apples and warm sugar, mouthwatering and rich on her tongue. Mary takes another deep breath of it, head spinning with the scent. 

 

“Mom?” A soft voice behind her, and she turns hazily to find Dean in the doorway. 

 

“What is it, baby?” Mary asks gently, even though she already knows the answer. Dean’s already had a couple of faux-heats, test runs for a young body getting itself ready for an alpha. This is no faux-heat, though. Dean’s sought out the only alpha in the house out of sheer instinct, and the thick scent of a true heat rapidly fills the kitchen. 

 

“I’m - I-” Dean blushes, eyes dropping to the floor, and Mary’s heart aches for her little boy. Dean’s always been shy about his omega status even though she and John have said time and again that being an omega is no better or worse than being an alpha. 

 

“Come here, Dean.” He’s taller than her now, but that doesn’t stop her from wrapping him up in her arms. He melts into the hold, burying his face against her neck and hair to lose himself in alpha scent. “What do you want to do?” 

 

Omegas have two choices when they hit their first full heat: allow a family member to breed them or be taken to a hospital so an infertile egg can be implanted, thus allowing for a pseudo-pregnancy until the next cycle. 

 

“Mary? What’s - oh.” John’s in the doorway now, Sammy curiously peeking around him. “Do we need to go to the hospital?” 

 

“No,” Dean whispers. It’s quiet, too quiet for John to hear, so Mary relays Dean’s decision with a brief shake of her head. 

 

“Sam and I will go visit Bobby then. Call us if you need anything.” The door clicks softly, and the little tension that had built in Dean bleeds away when the Impala rumbles to life and backs down the driveway. 

 

“Come on, baby. Let’s go upstairs.” Mary has to take her son’s hand, holding it gently as she leads him to her bedroom. 

 

Dean’s flushed from heat now, and he doesn’t protest when Mary draws his shirt up and off. He lifts his feet when she tugs down his jeans and boxers, balancing on her shoulder when she pulls off his socks. It’s reminiscent of when he was little, relying on her to tie his shoes and brush his hair. 

 

He watches as she undresses, cock hard between his thighs even as he tries to hide it. Her’s isn’t as prominent where it’s still hidden inside her sheath, and Mary can’t help but smile at his modesty. 

 

“Get on the bed, sweetheart.” Dean untucks the blanket, sliding beneath it on what is normally Mary’s side, and she follows suit on the other. It doesn’t take long for the cool sheets to warm up from their body heat, especially since Dean’s has spiked. 

 

Rolling over carefully, Mary rests a tentative hand on Dean’s chest, feeling the way his breath catches beneath her palm. She rubs, slow and gentle like she used to when he was sick or upset. Her fingers brush his nipples as she works her way down, and the little gasp he gives doesn’t escape her notice. She spares just a moment to toy with them both before continuing her downward trek. 

 

Dean’s cock is wet at the tip, firm and nicely thick in her hand as she gives it a couple strokes. Her goal, though, is the delicate little opening just behind his balls. Slick slowly seeps out of him, wetting his thighs and her fingers as she pets them over the outside. Soft skin, baby smooth beneath the hair of his sack, and Dean moans as she touches him there. 

 

It’s easy, oh so easy to coax his legs open, trembling thighs making room for her as she slides up and between them. Smoothing her hands gently along his legs, Mary shushes Dean gently until some of his shaking subsides. 

 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, baby. We  can still go to the hospital. I won’t be upset if you say no.” 

 

“I-I don’t want some stranger, or-or a fake pregnancy. Just you, Mama. Just want you.” 

 

With a little smile, Mary dips down to press a soft kiss to Dean’s lips, distracting him as her cock finally slips all the way out. She’s not as big as him or John - female alphas rarely are, but male omegas like Dean aren’t usually built to take large cocks. Sure enough, when Mary nudges a finger inside him, she finds he’s fairly tight. Dean moans quietly as she fingers him with the lone digit, getting used to the sensation of something inside him and helping him relax just a little bit more. 

 

They stay under the blankets, Mary’s hair like a curtain around them as she lowers her hips, lining her cock up with one and slowly pushing in. Dean’s green eyes are wide, lips parted on sharp breaths that end on little whines. He takes her well, slick easing the way for her cock and she’s grateful that he’s not hurting. She comes close enough to his womb to make him jolt, shivers sparking through him at the sensation. 

 

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” Rolling her hips, Mary pumps in and out of Dean in a practiced move. He can’t seem to look away from her, even when the pleasure makes his eyes roll. One tentative hand comes up to touch her breast, thumbing at the nipple and cupping soft flesh. 

 

“You’ll have your own, soon. Sweet and full of milk.” She’s not sure why the words fall from her mouth, but they do and Dean flutters around her, biting his lip to stifle a whine. He pushes up onto his elbows, just enough to get his mouth on her breast. At first, his suckles are teasing until she feels the tingle of a letdown and he moans in pleasant surprise at the milk filling his mouth. 

 

A low pressure builds at the base of her cock, pleasure humming through her as she steadily fucks the willing omega before her. Mary’s own alpha scent swirls with Dean’s, and a primitive part of her purrs in pleasure because everyone will know this sweet, perfect little omega is  _ hers. _

 

With a sharp shove, Mary buries her cock deep, hard enough to make him cry out as she pumps her eggs into him. One, two, three drop and he’s coming with a shuddery moan, sperm hopefully flooding inside his womb as clear fluid streaks across his stomach. 

 

“That’s my good boy, Dean. You didn’t even need to touch your cock.” 

 

“N-no, alpha.” The word makes her shiver and roll her hips one last time, but there are no more eggs left for her to offer. Three isn’t bad, and with a young, fertile omega like Dean, it’s possible all three will catch and grow. 

 

Pulling out slightly, Mary takes the time to plug Dean so none of his seed leaks out. He needs to be worked to another orgasm, both to soothe his heat and to ensure fertilization, but for now she cradles him to her, burying her nose in his hair to breathe in his scent. 


End file.
